


Not What You Think

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler is late for practice and the one person he needs to be there for him isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a bit longer than my recent works so I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

When Tyler had woken up and realized that he was late for the last practice of the year, he swore so much that a sailor would be proud of him. He jumped out of bed, startling poor Marshall and Cash who immediately went back to sleep, not having a care in the world for Tyler.

In mere minutes others would be joining the dogs in that feeling towards Tyler.

“Fuckity fuck fuck FUCK!!” Tyler swore, grabbing his phone and vaguely seeing a few missed calls from Jamie and Jordie and some worried texts from Jamie, one that said,

“Hey Segs where are you? Are you okay? Practice is about to start and we’re all worried. If….when you get this please call me. I’m worried. And Jordie is too. Shut up Jordie! You are….”

Tyler grinned at that as he made his way out into his car and drove the mere minutes drive to practice where as soon as he went to suit up, Lindy pulled him aside and said,

“Tyler, son you’re not practicing today okay? I don’t know why you’re late but unfortunately there has to be consequences and I hate to do it trust me but I have to. I probably should have called you to save you the trip but Jamie insisted no. Captain’s order I guess. Why don’t you go home and I’ll be in touch with you later?”

A stunned Tyler nodded and Lindy clapped him on the shoulder before heading off towards the ice. Before Tyler turned around to leave, his eyes made contact with someone that he felt betrayed him.

Jamie.

And he looked quite surprised and a little sheepish or maybe …guilt? For being in on this possibly? Tyler gave Jamie the iciest glare ever and spun on his heels, storming off, vaguely hearing Jamie whimper out a “Tyler….it’s not what you think!!! Please!!” In a begging tone.

Tyler just simply ignored him, wondering if he was wrong about trusting Jamie so much. Tyler thought it would be different here in Dallas then from Boston where he felt like a fish in a bowl but….

He had it wrong.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler was at home playing with Marshall and Cash, feeling bitter about how he thought Jamie would be different than how he was perceived in Boston. He was young, yes, and there would be times that would be awkward but that was part of being a young adult. Things happen and you just have to learn from them and move on

Tyler had found a great friend/older brother Jamie and two years in it had been going great. Pulling pranks on Jordie, cooking and setting things on fire together, bar fight once or twice, getting drunk and losing their way home that one time, and so on and so on.

But now, Jamie obviously being in on sending Tyler out of practice because obviously he was captain and teacher’s pet of Lindy. Friendship didn’t mean a damn thing to Jamie and that’s what made Tyler hurt. He give his trust and loyalty perhaps maybe a bit too freely to Jamie only to see his heart crushed.

Tyler was puppy talking to Marshall and Cash when the doorbell followed by urgent and desperate knocking.

“Tyler? I know you’re in there. I KNOW you. Please let me in and we can talk. It’s not what you think it is!” pleaded Jamie, sounding quite off even for him.

The dogs scurried away from Tyler and dashed to the front door and scratched at it, wanting to get to Jamie. A pissed off Tyler followed them and urged them away, gesturing them upstairs, ignoring their whimpering.

“If I have to wait out here forever I will do that Segsy. You WILL listen,” said Jamie, a smudge of panic in his voice.

Tyler simply scoffed and went upstairs after his dogs, muttering under his breath,

“You might have to do that buddy because I ain’t talking to you.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After a few hour nap and a shower, Tyler came out of his en suite bathroom and yelled at the sorrowful, doe-eyed person looking up at him from where he was sitting expectantly on Tyler’s bed.

It was Jamie and Tyler scowled at that. He turned back to go hide in the bathroom but Jamie gently grabbed at Tyler’s arm, halting him. Tyler stared down at the arm like it was a disease and shrugged it off.

“Get off me!!” Tyler hissed as Jamie drew back in alarm. He never seen so Tyler angry and it hurt him that he was the cause of it.

“Tyler, please! You have to listen to me, you have to. Just for a second to hear me out. Can you at least do that?” asked Jamie as Tyler pinned another glare on him. Jamie winced but he took it.

“Why the fuck should I Bennie? The person who I thought was my best and loyal friend in perhaps EVER threw me under the bus because I was late? An innocent mistake? I didn’t do anything but oversleep, honest but I BET you guys thought I was drunk or something worse right? Right? I mean Boston gave up on me and now you guys are too. That fucking hurts Jamie. You hurt me,” Tyler hissed, his eyes glistening with tears.

Jamie was stunned at the hurt and betrayal in Tyler’s eyes; worst of all Tyler thought that they were going to get rid of him like Boston did, like this was a vicious repeat of history.

How oh how was Jamie going to fix this?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to avoid perhaps the iciest glare that he had ever received. Well, since when he and Jordie were kids and had broken a lamp and tried to cover up by hiding it. Needless to say mama Benn wasn’t too happy were boys and a crying Jamie and Jordie had each received a spanking for it.

“This wasn’t my intention Ty, you must know that! You have to. When I got to practice and I didn’t hear from you what was I supposed to do? Lindy overheard Jordie and I wondering where you were and texting and I couldn’t lie! I didn’t storm up to him and deliberately tell him Tyler, I’m not like that. I was called Goody Too Shoes growing up and sometimes still am. I don’t know how else to put it,” Jamie shrugged, being as honest as he can be and hope that it was enough.

Tyler just stared at Jamie, not glaring anymore but not exactly all Cuddles and Sunshine either. He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, gesturing for Jamie to sit beside him. 

Jamie did so, albeit reluctantly like Tyler was going to bite his head. Tyler smiled at Jamie’s shyness and hesitance.

“Well, yeah I guess that makes sense. You can’t even hurt a fly for crying out loud. You wanted to leap into the TV and bring back Jack when he died in ‘Titanic’ but can you see why I was a bit angry though? I mean I do have trust issues especially after Boston so I am still a bit hesitant, still have my guard even after being here for 2 years now. I just want to protect myself and honestly I didn’t mean to miss practice I swear! I was busy stewing over this past season and how missing the playoffs sucks shit. Getting hurt didn’t help and….and….” Tyler was starting to hyperventilate and Jamie grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and made him look at him.

“Hey Tyler, shh it’s okay. Just copy my breathing okay? One…..and in. Another….and in. Good. There we go,” encouraged Jamie as Tyler calmed down.

There was silence for a few minutes as the two friends sat in silence just mulling things over.

Tyler broke the silence when he looked up at Jamie, shyly and said,

“There was one thing I needed or wished for when I was in Boston. You know what that was?”

Jamie shook his and ruffled Tyler’s hair playfully.

“No. What’s that?”

Tyler retaliated by giving Jamie a noogie, causing some major laughter to erupt. Then, in a all serious tone, Tyler spoke.

“You, Jamie. You”


End file.
